


Christmas Makeover

by Geoff_Ramseys_Moustache



Series: 10 Days of Ficmas [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And Smarminess, Fluff, Idiots in Love, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Peter is a Little Shit, Praise Kink, Snark, Stiles decorates Peters apartment, Stiles has a key to Peters apartment, Stiles is in love, its why they work so well, so is Stiles, stiles is a smart cookie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geoff_Ramseys_Moustache/pseuds/Geoff_Ramseys_Moustache
Summary: Peters gone for the night and Stiles has a key to his not so festive apartment... its about it get really Christmassy in here.





	Christmas Makeover

**Author's Note:**

> 6/10!!! Sorry I've been super behind on these!!! I promise they'll all be out before Christmas day I've just been busy getting ready for Christmas- anyway- Enjoy!

It wasn’t like Peter was a Grinch or anything… he just didn’t like the idea of messing up his entire apartment in dedication to a season when he could just as easily spend his time at the loft, which was decked out in vibrant Christmas decorations courtesy of Stiles. And yes there were times that he would linger in the decoration section of shops and think about themes and such but the festive feeling would soon depart and Peter would once again be happy with his clean and uncluttered apartment. 

Although, Stiles didn’t think this was the case. 

Over the last few months, Stiles has been a frequent, and probably only, visitor at Peters apartment. It’s gotten to the point that he now had a key… while it was less a thing of trust and more that Peter wanted him to stop picking his locks, which is fair. But at any rate, he had a key, and access to most of the rooms in Peters apartment, and the debit card he had lifted out of Peters wallet when he wasn’t looking. Don’t judge him it was in case of emergencies. And yes, craving chicken nuggets at 3 am is an emergency. He was pretty sure Peter knew he had it anyway. Especially considering the fact that he hadn’t cancelled it yet, and that it hadn’t run out of money meaning that Peter kept putting money on it. So it wasn’t as though he was against Stiles using it. With a plan in mind, Stiles sent Peter a message. 

To: Hot Older Guy 

Hey, what are your plans for tonight?

From: Hot Older Guy

Stiles, if you’re asking me out I’d prefer you do it in person

To: Hot Older Guy 

Ew, not today uncle bad touch, I just wanna come by to borrow the book you have on mythical creatures of the northeast

From: Hot Older Guy 

Tragic, I’ll be out of the area until tomorrow morning, you have a key just get it yourself

To: Hot Older Guy 

Yeah but I have questions 

From: Hot Older Guy

So write them down and ask me tomorrow sweetheart. I have to go; I’ll talk to you later. 

Stiles grinned wide and wiggled with excitement. Everything was coming together so smoothly. Stiles grabbed his keys and wallet and ran to the car and speed off to the shops. He needed decorations and lots of them. He was gonna deck Peters apartment out so hard it was going to look like Santa puked in his living room. Except it would look less like puke and more like organised chaos. He was an expert at decorating, in spite of his frequently mentioned and constantly picked on, fashion taste. 

Once at the shops Stiles began picking up baubles of all different sizes and colours. He, of course, invested in several things of lights and tinsel. Peter had an open plan apartment, meaning, that there was a lot of wall space and archways. Two perfect places to string a mix of lights and tinsel. 

The closer Stiles got to finishing his impromptu shopping expedition the more excited he get. 

He was also a little nervous considering he was only 80% sure that Peter would like what he was about to do. Stiles had speculated that the only reason Peter didn’t decorate during the season is because he didn’t think anyone would see it, nor did he want to go through all that effort for just himself. Which is understandable, but now that Stiles is a frequent visitor and plans to remain that way for the foreseeable future, or at least until he heads off to university, he feels as though Peter secretly wants to make his home festive and lively for him. 

Stiles now has just about everything, asides from a Christmas tree which he had made an executive decision to not get considering he didn’t want to lug a heavy box through Peters rather high class residence, and also that there were too many options and Stiles couldn’t decide on one that would work best with Peters existing décor. 

The total comes to about $150, yikes, but it’s for a good cause, or at least that’s what Stiles tells himself to justify $150 worth of decorations. With a few bags in each hand, Stiles made his way back to Peters apartment. The rush of excitement was getting stronger at the thought of putting up decorations and listening to tacky Christmas music because if you don’t listen to terrible pop-punk Christmas music and the classics by Michael Buble is it even Christmas?

Stiles dumps out the bags contents and gets to work stringing lights up and draping tinsel and setting up standing ornaments on tables. He even dropped a few festive cookie cutters into Peters cooking utensil draw… it’ll either be something Peter finds a day or two later or Stiles will come over and make cookies and make a show of pulling out the cutters from Peters draw.

The night was going fast and Stiles was beginning to feel the come down of his excitement and adrenaline. It didn’t take long until Stiles passed out on Peter couch, involuntarily of course. He had told himself that he was just resting for a moment and then he would pack up and head home, however, that’s the exact opposite of what happened. 

The following morning a door closing was what had woken Stiles. The first thing through his mind was ‘Oh shit I’m still at Peters’. Which wasn’t all the unusual as he had fallen asleep reading many a night, although this time he had done something to Peters house and kinda didn’t want to be there when Peter saw what he had done. His second thought was that he was freezing. He fell asleep without a blanket so he was probably sick now. Rest in peace his immunity to death as he was now in a wolfs den after fucking with it. You know that foreboding sense of doom you feel when you’ve done something but thought you’d get away with it but suddenly realise you’re fucked? Yeah. That’s how Stiles feels. He sat up with a sigh and waited for Peter to drag his claws through his throat. Except… that never came. 

Instead, he felt a blanket rest over his shoulders and a welcoming brush through his hair. 

“I like what you’ve done with the place, it’s very… festive.” 

Stiles can’t see the man so he doesn’t know whether or not he has his mocking face of sarcasm or a rare but genuine smile. Peter could probably hear Stiles heart beat bounce around in his chest, but instead of staying planted in the couch, Stiles twisted his face so that he was looking at Peter who was smiling wide and happy. It was brilliant. So many people say that when someone special smiles because of something you’ve done it feels as though you were walking on air, Stiles never knew that they were right. 

“Planned this for a while?” Peter asked, looking at Stiles intently. 

“Maybe 5 hours’ tops.” 

“Impressive, its rather thought out isn’t it.” 

“Well, it wasn’t as though I had never seen your apartment before, so I already knew what would work and what wouldn’t.” 

“Clever boy.” Stiles preened at that, he liked to think he was above getting pats on the head and being called clever, but in reality he loved it, especially from Peter who was one of the smartest, albeit cunning, person he had the pleasure of meeting. 

It was so nice to see Peter smile open and freely. Stiles smiled back, just as wide and just as happy, revelling in the moment he had accidently created. Too bad a loud and vicious sneeze ripped its way through him, sending his head back and causing his throat to hurt. Peter remained quiet. 

“Aren’t you going to bless me?” Stiles smiled smarmily at Peter. 

“The fact that I’m here with you is a blessing.” Peter childishly stuck his tongue out and made his way to the kitchen, “Now do you want a coffee and some cold medicine?”

“Yes please.” 

“Yes please what?” Stiles could fucking hear the arch of his brow from the lounge room.

“Yes please Peter, oh great one.” Stiles made a face even though he knew Peter couldn’t see him… probably. It was a running joke between the two of them, neither of them could tell you how it really started, although, Stiles supposes it was when he had jokingly referred to Peter as ‘great one’ to which Peter replied ‘I like the sound of that actually.’

“Of course pet.” 

“asshole.” 

“Heard that.”

“You were meant to.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked that don't be a stranger and leave a kudos and a comment on your way out!
> 
> <3<3<3


End file.
